


Más haya de la sonrisa

by Wolf_of_winter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Las personas no siempre pueden ver mas haya de esa sonrisa que se les entrega.





	Más haya de la sonrisa

Te desconectas, o al menos lo intentas, pero logras no darte cuenta de cuanto tiempo a pasado, hasta que miras el calendario o alguien te recuerda cuanto a pasado.

Dos meses es lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste, veo las fotos de tu hija y hubiera deseado un mejor final para ti.

Me ahogo en lagrimas algunas noches, como ahora cuando escribo esto, algo difícil, considerando que empañan mi vista.

Estoy frustrada, por lo que dice la gente de ti, como si alguna vez te hubieran conocido, para los lejanos solo eres un número más en esa lista interminable.

Aun recuerdo cuando me acompañaste a comprar mí vestido de egresada, cada ves que me levanto veo el regalo que me diste en mi cumpleaños, una caja de madera que aun guarda la envolturas de chocolate que venían en el.

Tuve a tu hija en mi habitación por un tiempo, la veía dormir en su cuna sin darse cuenta como el mundo se caía a pedazos, la cuide sola una vez, fue difícil y me pregunte como es que lo hacías todo el tiempo.

No publique nada en mi estado, porque fotos tuyas no tengo, mi teléfono solo tiene de tu hija, mi dulce prima, quien no se si anotado tu ausencia.

Ahora esta segura, lejos de los monstruos, tan lejos que ni yo la veo, me conformo con las fotos de ella sonriendo.

Las lagrimas solo la ven la oscuridad, que es donde segura me siento para llorar.

Siempre fuiste un gran apoyo para mi pequeña familia, solo espero que se haga justicia y encuentres la paz en donde quieras que estés.


End file.
